


Written is Her Soulmate

by turtleduckanarchy



Series: Villaneve Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Other characters are mentioned in passing but it's just about Eve and Villanelle, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleduckanarchy/pseuds/turtleduckanarchy
Summary: Eve originally couldn't read her soulmate's name without using Google, but somewhere along the way, it changed to Villanelle--a name she had no problem reading.AKA the AU where your soulmate's name is on your wrist.





	Written is Her Soulmate

The name on Eve’s wrist was originally in Cyrillic, keeping her form being able to read it. Since she couldn’t read it, she ignored it. She was aware of her childhood friends trying to figure out who each of their soulmates were but stayed out of those conversations. They never forced her into them either, though that didn’t stop them from trying to decipher the script dyed onto Eve’s wrist.

Eventually, out of curiosity, Eve looked up the name to the best of her abilities.

Oksana, it said. She told herself it didn’t matter what some letters read out. It would not rule her life. So, she purchased a watch and swore to keep it on at all times. Whoever Oksana was would be a distraction from her career. Of that much she was certain.

Niko said he didn’t have a soulmate’s name, though Eve knew what it meant to wear a watch and never take it off. He had one just the same as she did. They just weren’t going to put their lives on hold for people who may never show their faces. Besides, it was a good marriage. They loved each other. They both had jobs that interested them. How could they stand to complain when everything was going so well? 

Teacher and detective, they were certain that they would never face trouble so severe that they would split. They were already defying expectations by refusing to adhere to the rule of the names, but that was nothing new. Plenty of people ignore their soulmate’s name. Some would get tattoos over the name to hide it. Others would schedule skin grafts to replace the marked skin with bare. 

Eve didn’t know when the name had changed. She had been showering one morning when she saw that Oksana had been replaced by Villanelle. Oksana had been messy, clearly written in a rush. Villanelle was neat, precise, beautifully written like professional calligraphy. Villanelle was a word she could read without research.

Looking into Oksana Astankova’s case had been coincidence. Receiving the Villanelle perfume had been less so. Nonetheless, Eve tried to pretend that there was no intersect between the two. She tried her hardest to ignore the similarities between the names that had lived on her wrist and the names cropping up in her life. 

Oksana. Villanelle. Same person.

She was flawed. A murderer. She could be caught. Eve had been the one to catch her. She had stabbed her, almost killed her. Eve had survived meeting Villanelle more times than anyone else. Villanelle was fascinating. She was so much more than Eve ever could have anticipated. 

Eve could only find one problem in all this.

There was no name on Villanelle’s wrist. No Eve. No Nadia. No Anna. It was completely and absolutely bare.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea while driving and figured I'd just write it up real quick. I don't know if this has already been done, but I thought it would be a fun little thing to write.


End file.
